Meat's Baseball
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: If you have read my story, Trouble with the S.A.S, you will remember the mention of something that happened to Roach having to do with Meat's baseball? Well here's a one shot! Only one swear. You will not get it very well if you have not read Trouble.


Takes place between chapter 4 and 5 in Trouble with the S.A.S

The sun shone down on the partly crowded park. The whole S.A.S team was there, enjoying Labor-day weekend. By the whole S.A.S team, that ment Price, Gaz, Soap, Ghost, Nikolai, Roach, Meat, Griggs, Royce, Worm, Kamarov, Dunn, Jackson, Ramirez, and Foley. Shepherd was taking a long nap, due to the absence of Meat and the rest. It was Price's idea that they all get out. He said it was because they were all driving him crazy by being so hyper. It had been raining for a week straight, and the team hated only going out for training in the rain. Now the day was unusually sunny.

The park was nothing special. It had swings, a couple of slides, and a little castle like play thing. A huge field was connected to the park as well, perfect for sports and other things. Ghost had brought a bat, and a couple of soft baseballs (Price's orders) Price had said since the team was so...strong, they could easily hurt someone by hitting a regular hard baseball.

Kamarov sat with Worm on a picnic blanket. Their hands were entwined, and they were pointing out shapes of the clouds. Price sat on a bench, eating a hot dog. Soap, Ghost, and Meat were in the field, hitting the soft baseballs. The Americans were off talking about...things. Roach and Nikolai were talking near the swings, not to far away from the Soap, Ghost, and Meat. That was when Soap spotted something on the ground. It was a brand new, sparkling white baseball. But this was no soft one. It was a real, hard baseball. Soap picked it up, and walked back to Ghost and Meat.

"Oi! Look at this!" He said, tossing it to Ghost. Meat stared at it, wide eyed. Ghost saw this and grinned (Behind his balaclava) and tossed it to Meat.

"You can keep it Meat!" Soap said. Meat jumped up and down with joy.

"Here Ghost, hit it as hard as you can!" Meat shouted, backing up with the ball. Ghost readied himself, getting into a batters position. The bat was a shiny metal, and very big. It would make the ball go far, combining with Ghost's stregnth. Meat stopped, far away from Ghost. He knew how to pitch very well, because his Uncle Josiphineloo had made him join the town's baseball team. Anyways, Meat bend his arm back, and sent the ball at Ghost. He had done a fast, hard pitch, perfect for his friend.

Ghost kept his eye on the ball, before swinging hard. The bat collided with the ball, making a loud cracking noise. The ball hurtled away, going so fast, that it was hard to tell were it went. Ghost fell backwards by the force of his hit, and the bat went flying in the same direction as the ball. That was when Meat screamed something.

Roach had been with Nikolai, discussing the Pilot's plane. That was when something terrible happened. Out of nowhere, something hard smashed into his ribs. It was so sudden, that Roach made no noise when he heard a violent crack of his ribs. He stumbled back, tripping hard. His head hit the hard metal pole that held up the swings. Roach saw stars, blindly thrashing about, trying to get up. The terrible pain in his ribs prevented him from so. And now his head hurt. He was vaguely aware of other yelling voices, and hands touching his ribs and head. That was when something else collided with him. It felt like a long bat. He put two and two together, and groaned before passing out.

"Holy shit! ROOAAAACCHHH!" Meat yelled. Everyone who belonged to the base rushed over to him. Price looked angry that they had went against him and used a hard ball. He said Roach clearly had at least two broken ribs and most likely a concussion. They gently put Roach in one of the vans, and they drove back to the base fast, planning on taking Roach to the medic.

When Roach woke, he was aware of a dull throbbing in the back of his head, and every time he breathed, his ribs hurt. At first he forgot what happened, but then remembered being hit with a baseball. Right now he was in his bunk, with no shirt on. Bandages were wrapped tightly around were his ribs were, and something held his throbbing head down, preventing him from raising arm felt bruised as well. His throat ached and he groaned.

"Hey there, welcome back to the world! How are you feeling?" Soap asked. Roach noticed that many of his friends surrounded him.

"W-Wha...happened?" He asked, before coughing from his dry throat. Ghost passed him some water, looking somewhat apologetic under his creepy mask.

"A baseball is what happened. Meat, Ghost, and Soap were horsing around with a real baseball they found. Ghost hit it rather hard, and it hit you, breaking two of your ribs. You fell and hit your head on the swing-set pole, and now you have a bad concussion. You won't be going anywhere for some time" Price said. He thought about something else for a minute. "And Ghost let go of the bat by accident, and that hit your arm."

Roach rolled his eyes, before smiling at his friends. "Don't worry, I feel great. It's just my bad luck...It's not you fault" He said to Ghost and Meat. They cheered. And that was the incident with Meat's baseball, and many of the team still recall the memory.

**Sooo, how do you all like it? I know those of you who have read my other story, Trouble with the S.A.S will get it. You know, It's from chapter 10. But remember, this story takes place in between chapter 4 and chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


End file.
